The Other Miller Kid
by Livvy is a unicorn and Gleek
Summary: Eddie's sister comes to the school with a secret, and little does she know that her whole family is hiding a big one that could her life forever. Note:Keep reading, I need your help!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Anubis School". "That's my destination sir". I said confidently, handing him the directions.

"Wow"! exclaimed the cab driver. "Second American this month going to the same school!" he continued more to himself than to anybody else. I nodded to myself as he quickly got my things from the sidewalk and put them in the trunk. I quickly got in.

Wait…how rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself. Hi, I'm Lucille Anne Miller, or Lucy by everyone else..well except my father, he calls me Lucille. He is sooo British it's not even funny. He was after all the one to think of the name Edison for my older brother. Thank _god_ he prefers to go by Eddie…Who knows what kind of torture he would have gotten when he was younger. Oh did I also mention that my dad is the principal of this school, awkward right? To make matters worse I haven't seen him in over a year because of my parents divorce. It was totally my idea to come here though . My own mother doesn't even care about me enough to focus on me for one second anyway, it's not like I have a real life back home. She's too busy eating the face off of her boyfriend, Ray…a beach god (or so he says) who could be young enough to be related to me. I decided to come here to get away from a little thing I like to call Public School. At least in England there is a no bullying policy so at least there's a chance I will get to live the rest of my life.. well I'm getting too ahead of myself and I don't' think you really care about me venting to you about my personal life so I'm getting right to it. Here's the untold story of Lucille Miller.

I got out of the car and looked around, marveled at the whole place.

"Do you think you can take it from here"? asked the cab driver.

"Oh yes sir". "Thank you". I paid him, got my stuff and decided to do a little exploring myself. It must have been a weird sight, me tall (5,9), hauling two rolling suitcases and my long dark brown hair blowing in the wind. And to top it all off I was humming along to myself, not really looking where I am going. So anyways here I am walking down some hallway, probably in the middle of one of the last periods of the day when I bump into someone. Well a girl to be specific, one that looks around my brothers age.

"Oh my god, I am soo sorry", I say immediately.

"Hey, watch where you-"she stops herself and says "Wait. Another American really, she then quickly recovers and"?

I giggled and said.. "Ha. I'm sorry to rain on your parade but, I swear I'm the last one". "This was kind of my last resort", I continued realizing that I didn't let the poor girl talk, "Moving here I mean". "I'm Lucy, by the way". I added.

"Patricia". The girl smiled. She's really pretty, I thought to myself. Eddie should totally date her. Before I could get another word out I heard some girl yell her name down the hall, she had light brown hair and there was a blonde haired girl (she looks the dumb blonde type) and an awkward looking boy with her.

"I'll see you around Patricia". I said before I could get another world out. I needed to go see da- I mean Principal Sweet for my schedule and the house I would be boarding at. I walked in and saw that the "Principal" was busy talking to two boys who I took note that one was African American (But he's British, what would that be? British American? British black?)and the other had dirty blonde hair. Alfie and Jerome, I heard dad say. They then got up to leave and they both gave me an odd look.

"Boys, it's not nice to stare". Mr. Sweet, Dad, whatever his name was, I could have backhanded him right then and there, it was soo embarrassing. The kid I guessed was named Alfie said something to the other kid, Jerome and he snickered as they both were walking out.

"Ah Lucille" , started dad playing along to the whole "we aren't suppose to know each other deal, "How was your flight"? "Pleasant"?

"Oh yes". I lied. You know that one stereotypical seat in the plane, the one that is thought to be the "worst" because you are sitting next to an annoying little brat kid that whines in your ear every two seconds _and_ the lone sick guy that keeps sneezing on you? Well yeah that was my seat. And I had to sit there for ELEVEN hours! To top it all off I didn't get any sleep, so I was kind of tired.

"Have you told Edison that you have arrived"? asked my father breaking me out of my thoughts. Ha! Here's the thing, you guys can keep a secret, right? I didn't even tell him I was coming to this school, not that he would have cared that much…we aren't that close…I mean I love him(siblingly love weirdoes, not like _that_)…but he probably doesn't feel the same way..I mean all I am to him is his annoying little 14 year old sister. He doesn't even know about the bullying thing. I'm sure Dad knows but he isn't the one to really talk about people's problems with them, that's what like about him.

"No". I half whispered half normally talked.

"Oh good"! he exclaimed. "I had hoped as much because I asked him to come down here". "He should be here any minute, he also said he has a surprise for us ,whatever that means". Before I could protest I heard the door open and I didn't have to turn around fast enough to know it was my cocky older brother. And someone was next to him. Wait that's Patricia, the girl I meet earlier. Wait… hold it.. they are holding hands…well done brother, well done. Normally the girls he dated were blonde and super slutty but I actually approve of this one.

"Dad" , not noticing me at first my brother started, "I'd like for you to meet my gir"-…before he could finish he caught sight of me and a frown turned on his face. Oh this is not good, I thought. Well he's not yelling so that's something.

"Hey big brother". I said breaking an already very awkward moment.

"Kit Kat", how did- what, huh? He stammered. Wow, second time today being embarrassed my own family. Eddie has been calling me that since I was little, he could never for some strange reason pronounce "Lucy" and that somehow translated to Kit Kat (probably because that is his favorite candy but that's just a guess). It's more of an annoying pet name than anything else to be honest.

"I got on a plane". I joked.

"Lucille". My dad started. He obviously caught on. Me not telling Eddie I was coming to this school I mean. Oh I do not like his tone, the very same tone that he used to tell Eddie via Skype that he was coming here.

"Yeah Lucille ".My brother then mimicked.

"Okay". I started. And before you know if here I am spilling out the whole story, well leaving out the whole bullying detail, _thank god_. While my brother was standing there completely glaring at me, I turned to Patricia and said, "Hey Patricia"! "I see you meet the rest of my family". She in turn laughed and said "I should have guessed you two were related".

"Wait you two know each other"? Eddie then snapped back. Okay. So _there's_ the reaction from my brother I was expecting. But before I could explain _that_ thing, Dad goes "Lucille I know you've probably had a long day and it's best you be shown to your house. I'm sure Edison and Miss Williamson can show you the way". And with that dad totally just kicks us out of his office.

"Look, big brother, I'm real sorry I didn't tell you". I try to start the conversation

"Safe it Luc, I really don't want to hear it". Now I really know he's mad at me, he has NEVER called me Lucy in my entire life. We walk the rest of the way in silence. Patricia keeps sending me sympathetic glances along the way. We then get to a house marked with the sign Horus House.

"We'll talk about this later". My brother says. And with that he walks away leaving me to my own thoughts. I sighed deeply and slowly opened the door. Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't know if i didn't state this before but i don't own HoA. (I wish).**

Okay before you guys freak out about why I haven't be writing in days..and by days I mean weeks I just want to say it takes a long time to get settled in a new place. Never mind a place that you are living at. Well anyway do you guys want the good or bad news first. Bad? Well the bad news is that Eddie still isn't talking to me. No matter how many times I have tried apologized to him. Poppy says brothers can hold grudges way longer than us sisters do. She's probably right, she has a brother the same age as Eddie. And get this, her brother is the boy that I thought was making fun of me in the Dad's office, Jerome. You probably guessed the good news, I actually have friends here. But I haven't told them yet…It doesn't feel right. Well at least not yet. Oh and another thing the whole thing with Patricia and Eddie…yeah they are like totally in love, I mean it's real cute but at the same time I'm like wow if I came here for more kissing (sarcasm) I could have gone home and watched mom make out with her creepy boyfriend. Well at least with my brother and his "Yacker" it isn't considered child abuse or something. It's been a week and I'm going to apologize one last time.

So I was walking down the hall and heard someone behind me call my name. When I turned around my heart nearly stopped.

"Hey, girl"! "Miss me"? I was shocked beyond belief and was completely speechless. Tonya Baker. My main bully, well first I thought she was my friends someone that actually cared about me. I soon realized that she only hung around me because of my brother, she thought he was cute but she always had hated me.

"What are you doing here"? I asked, a hint of anger in my voice.

"You'll see", She said with a wink. And with that she walked over to the theater room,(**I don't actually know what that room is called so i just guessed)** as if she had planned this or something. To make matters worse everyone was there, and I mean everyone: my friends, my brother and his weird friends and pretty much the rest of the school. This can't be good.

"All of you or at least a quarter of the people in this room know Lucille Miller", she started. I could see my brother's friends putting two and two together and realizing I was Eddie's brother.

"Tonya yo- I started but was quickly interrupted.

" Luc." Poppy stood up and looked at me very seriously. "What is she talking about"? I shook my head I didn't know what was going on either.

"Your whole family has been lying to you your whole life". "Oh yeah and Eddie you really think I couldn't pull this off"? And by then dad had finally came in, there to "save the day" (or at least try to). "Oh good, daddy's here to break the news, or do you want me to do the honors"? By then I looked up with anger in my eyes and glared at Eddie and Dad.

"What is she talking about"? I asked not caring that my voice was cracking with each word I managed ot get out.

"Luc", my brother started taking a huge breath, "Your adopted". I for the first time was at a loss for words before I could meet my brother's eyes I ran out of the room, making sure I held back my tears before I ran as far from that room as I possibly could, finally crumpling outside under some tree. Crying my eyes out, not caring who saw me.

**Comments are like little magical unicorns to me so DO IT! :))))) The next chapter will be longer i promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I do not own HOA and for all of you wondering, Sebastian is a character on Glee that weirdly resembles Eddie in the show and i wanted to use his character in the story. (The actor who plays Sebastian is Grant Gustin and look him and and you will probably agree with me).**

So here I was you know crying under a tree, looking like a complete idiot. I was sitting there lost in my own thought when all of a sudden Sebastian walks up and sits next to me. You dear reader, are probably all " who's he? Oh your secret boyfriend that never cared to explain" blah blah blah. First off ew, creepy weridos. Sebastian is my older (yes another Miller child, but I swear there are only three of us kids ) brother who's 20 and he goes to an all boys college in Ohio. You see I never really see him because he's gay and my mom's a huge homophobe and I guess she thought it would "cure his gayness or something"(him being at the school I mean, though it's an all boy's school so i don't see how that would help). My mom's motto to any problem in this family is to just get rid of it and avoid it. Hence why none of her kids live with her anymore. Shipping Sebastian off was the last straw for dad and he filed for the divorce and decided to get the principle job at Anubis School. Now back to the story.

"What in the world are you doing here"? I asked him drying off my tears and putting on a face that said "I'm totally fine, nothing's wrong at all".

"Dad asked me to come down". "He said that Eddie and you were both here now and I haven't seen my favorite kid sister in a while". He gave me one of his award-winning smiles that could easily cure cancer or so he has said before (he's in a glee club and they do weird things like this all the time).

"Cut the crap Sab". I snapped at him. "Why didn't you of all people not tell me that I was adopted"? "Why huh"? "After all I told you, after all you told me, I thought we were closer than that"! I know you must of thought I was crazy but I was just really mad about the whole situation. I mean I was the one to tell him that I was being bullied, after all I was there for him when he came out to the family and when mom made a complete scene at the restaurant we were at.

"Look Luc you should probably let dad and Eddie tell you".

"Well fine then, let's go to them now"! I said and I got up and started walking toward the school. To be honest I was still really mad at Eddie and more than anything I was just now confused. Confused because of the all Tonya planning this whole thing to get a rise out of me. But _why_? I walked in to the theater room and saw that everyone was still there; my friends, Eddie and his friends and dad just awkwardly standing there.

"Lucy, please tell me, what in the world is going on here"? Poppy comes forward. "Who was that girl and why did she come here"?

"I don't know ask my brother". I said glaring at Eddie who then in turn looked like he was about to cry.

"Kit Kat", he started "I knew about you being bullied".

"Wait", I started "WHAT"?

"Ohh this is like the best reality TV show EVER"! "Except its well real"! Squealed the dumb blonde chick that I recognized from my first day here. The black kid next to her Alfie shushed her.

"I knew about you being bullied Kit Kat". he said and he looking at my face could see I was clearly confused.

"Wait, as great as this information is how does this have anything to do with Lucy being adopted? Asked Sebastian as he stepped forward and crossed his arms in front of himself as if to say "well I'm waiting".

"That is a very long story, a story I would like to tell you sis but I think it's something that could easily be discussed in private". Eddie said totally oblivious to seeing that Sebastian had showed up randomly and unexpected. That must have been the cue because everyone got up to leave and as Poppy walked by I mouthed "I tell you later".

"Well" l I said when everyone was gone, "tell me everything".

**Confused yet? Yes? Good. Don't worry most things in the last couple chapters will be explained very soon. This was kind of a chapter to explain more of the characters and such in more detail and to really give you the gist on how messed up a family Lucy really has. I just wanted to try and make this story as long as possible. Just with short chapters!**

**COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**OK don't kill me. I know i haven't been updating all that much but i promise i will do better in the future...Maybe..**

**But I don't own HoA(had to get that in there somewhere)!**

"It's a really long story and I kind of don't want them to hear either". Eddie says gesturing toward Sebastian and Dad.

" I don't care". I snap.'

"Ok", he started. I then sat at the nearest chair and sighed deeply. "It all started when I left for England". "I knew that the bullying was going on long before I came here and Tonya made sure I was gotten rid of because I knew". "I also knew a little dark secret of hers that I was totally fine with telling the whole school". "I knew her weak spot and she wanted to get rid of me".

"Wait", I said. "What's the secret"?

"Getting to that sis" "now quiet". He cleared his throat and continued.

"I did tell the school and mom but they were no help so I decided to do it myself". "I went to talk to that little brat, but I ended up in a fight with her older brother Jeremy and I was then after expelled".

"I thought you got expelled by being caught with drugs". I said clearly confused on why I didn't know that.

"Mom only told you that so she could make sure you didn't come here". "She thought if the cover was me just doing something stupid then she thought you wouldn't be as gong- ho about coming here". "And she wouldn't get paid".

"Paid"? I asked.

"Tonya was paying mom to shut up about the bullying and to not do anything about it". "And she must of made mom tell her about you being adopted".

I was literally sobbing now. I couldn't believe my own mother had done that. That nobody had told me that this was going on, that my whole live was a lie.

"But why did she want the whole me being adopted secret anyway"? I asked not really caring that I was practically whining.

"Who knows". my brother said. "Just more dirt for Tonya to have on the family and thus more power for her".

"I think I've heard enough for one night". I said.

Dad then nodded and I said night to everyone. I don't really remember that much after that. But I did manage to be in bed, I know that for a fact….

**Ehhh that chapter was just ehhh...well if you have any ideas on where the story should go or suggestions about ANYTHING i would really appreciate it.**

**Until then my friends, Comment,Hug a Unicorn and read Fanfiction! Yaya! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys quick update: I do have ideas on where to take the story, but it will probably bee only like one more chapter. But then it will expand into a couple of one-shots in a new story. Yes? No? Let me know in the comments!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

** Yeah know i decided to put it up, well its not that good but whatevs. Oh and I don't own HOA. if i did the new season would be on now.**

You know that forgiving someone is a whole lot easier than staying mad at them? Well I tend to disagree with that. Sure I had plenty of time to forgive my brother, I just never got the time to really say it. The end of the year happened so fast and before you knew it, summer was over. Time to go back to England. That's another thing, I had to go home while Eddie stayed in England with dad. It was an okay summer though, I spent most of the time at home reading and being ignored by mom (I don't care about her anymore since there will never be an relationship between us). But I did exchange email and Skype with Poppy so I did have somewhat fun. And of course Sebastian and I went to new York for a month with all his little friends. Well that's about it and the car is here now at the school so that stops my ranting to you guys.

I got my stuff out of the car, paid the driver and headed on my way to dad's office. I didn't get very far when I bumped into someone.

"Not again". i mumbled. "I'm sor-". I looked up and there was my brother.

"Lucy can I talk to you"? Eddie asked and I just nodded my head. We went outside and he lead me to the same tree where I cried that one time.

"Did mom ever tell you the story on how you were adopted"? he started.

"No". I said. "But I don't know if this is some sort of apology cause it sucks". I said rolling my eyes.

"I always wanted a younger sibling so I could teach them everything. Mom and dad found out that they couldn't have another kid and we saw it as a good idea to sort of mend this family that fell apart so many years ago. I sort of deep down always wanted a sister and when you were little I vowed to myself that I would always protect you no matter what. And when you were bullied I honestly thought I let you down".

"Can I ask you something"? I finally said remembering the first day I came here and how my brother reacted to it all. "Why were you so mad then when I came here"? I mean, i wasn't being bullied anymore.

"Tonya wanted to keep the bullying going and she threatened mom and me that if you ever left the school she would go something bad to you". "Thus her coming in that one day at school".

I nodded and things started adding up.

"Lucy" he continued "I'm really sorry about it all and I understand if your still mad at me".

"Its ok, I forgive you" I said . my brother then broke in to a huge grin. "Come on" I said "let's go see dad together". He nods and then we walk to dads office. The conversation is short and sweet but it was very much needed. We then together went to the theater room since that's where we were supposed to meet our selective groups. When we walk in Poppy immediately sees me.

"Lucy" she says running up to me to give me a big hug. My brother then goes over to his friends andhe puts his arm around Patricia's waist.

Poppy sees me glancing over there and says in a hushed tone "are you ok" and she nods to where my brother and his friends are sitting. For a second I have to think about it but then I know my answer.

"Yes" I said confidently. Finally for the first time in a long time I finally found a place where I'm wanted and a place where I'm loved. For the first time everything was right with my life.

**Fin.**

**Thats all folks. Comment and let me know if you want a continuing story like i said in the last chapter. Or just give me some feedback or whatever. Oh and yes i do believe that i just quoted Starkid. **

**Well that's about it so bye my little unicorns!**


End file.
